


Always Your Little Girl

by ladydurin_x



Series: You Taught Me How to Be Someone [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Other, baby!bear, daddy!beorn, uncontrollable shape shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydurin_x/pseuds/ladydurin_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No Elvish to translate in this one.</p><p>Bersa - Angel Coulby in Merlin<br/>Adult!Sylvi - Jenna Lind</p></blockquote>





	Always Your Little Girl

Beorn slid the soup across to his daughter, brushing the mice that had surrounded her bowl away as gently as his burly hands would allow. “Eat up, Sylvi.”  
The little girl grinned toothlessly at him, patting the soup with her spoon with a giggle. “No!”  
“If you don’t eat,” he warned, reminding himself of his own mother. “You’ll never be big and strong.”  
His words had little effect on his daughter who simply glared at him, her eyebrows creasing in the middle. She looked so much like her mother in those moments.   
“Fine,” he sighed. There was no use trying to reason with her when she was behaving like this. “I have work to do outside. Are you going to help me?”  
“No!” She squeaked, nodding her head.   
He walked around the table, grabbing her from behind and hoisting her onto his shoulders, ducking so that her head didn’t hit the ceiling. He left her untouched soup to the mice who gladly tucked in. He rolled his eyes. The never touched the cheese he left out for them, but if they could find someone else’s food they would dive right in.   
He carried Sylvi out to the garden, gently dropping her to the ground a little way off from his wood chopping area. Close enough that he could keep an eye on her. Not so close that she risked getting injured by flying wood pieces or allowing her curiosity to get the best of her and climbing under his axe or some such disaster Beorn always feared when out and about with his precious daughter.   
He swung his axe, checking the spot he had left Sylvi sat happily in. She was still there, absent-mindedly playing with the threadbare doll her mother had left in the tatty basket he had found Sylvi in, waiting outside his door.   
He swung again, putting all thoughts of Bersa out of his head. She wasn’t coming back. He’d given up on that notion a long time ago. Now little Sylvi, the happiest, most carefree girl in the world was all he had left of her. Looking at his daughter, he smiled, he wouldn’t change his current situation for the world.   
With a thud, the axe sliced straight through the wood. He groaned, wiping a bead of sweat from his head. He was getting older. Maybe that was just part of being a father. He looked to his daughter again. Freezing when he realised she was nowhere in sight. “Sylvi!”  
Without realising it, he dropped his axe, wincing as the handle hit his foot. “Sylvi. I’m not playing, where are you?”  
Beorn looked down, checking his throbbing foot. He hadn’t done any significant damage. When he looked up, he was startled to see a tiny white bear sitting in front of him. He blinked. “Hello?”  
The little bear blinked back at him, head cocked to one side. She let out a quiet squeak, looking at her snout in confusion with crossed eyes.  
“Sylvi?”  
To his surprise, the little bear nodded her head, still looking confused. A nearly inaudible growl escaped her jaws. She jumped back in surprise.   
Beorn laughed, remembering some of his own first times shifting into his bear form. It could be quite confusing. Sylvi-bear spun in a circle, clearly trying to make sense of her predicament.   
“Don’t worry, you’ll turn back soon.”  
She darted off, leaving her father to wait as patiently as he could, shaking his head. As if being a single parent hadn’t been difficult enough. Now he had to contend with uncontrollable shifting.   
Sylvi-bear appeared again, her mouth filled with the fish he’d been saving for their supper. She munched on them happily, her dark eyes glistening with mirth.   
“Sylvi. Just because we can shift into animals doesn’t mean we eat like animals. We don’t use our paws.”   
She took her paw from her mouth, looking slightly ashamed. She cooed gently at him, nestling against his knee with a yawn.   
“If you promise not to chase the chickens, you can go rest in the stables. Go on,” He gave her a gentle shove in the right direction. “When you shift back give me a shout and we’ll talk about it.”  
Sylvi-bear trotted off, stumbling over her too-large paws.

**Author's Note:**

> No Elvish to translate in this one.
> 
> Bersa - Angel Coulby in Merlin  
> Adult!Sylvi - Jenna Lind


End file.
